Ren Höek
Marland T. "Ren" Höek mainly known as Ren Höek, is one of the two titular protagonists of The Ren & Stimpy Show. However, Ren is sometimes portrayed as the main antagonist in the show. He was voiced by John Kricfalusi in seasons 1-2 and Billy West in seasons 3-5. Personality Ren's violent behavior and foul attitude is heavily played upon in many episodes of the series, though he does have a softer side he rarely shows and can be remorseful when he goes too far - most of the time however Ren is a psychopath with extremely volatile and disturbing behavior as well as a bullying nature. Ren is greedy, delusional and (as mentioned above) murderously insane - all traits which make him an antagonist, though he does genuinely care for Stimpy in his own bizarre way. His abusive nature is further empathized in the Adult Party version of Ren and Stimpy, which due to being geared directly at an adult audience was free to re-envision Ren as an even more psychotic and cruel (yet still somewhat anti-heroic) figure. Ren is a bad-tempered, aggressive, greedy, delusional, and murderously psychotic chihuahua. He has stated once in "Stimpy's Invention" that he "loves" being angry. He is extremely selfish and childish, and at tense times mentally unstable. He is also shown at times to have many mood swings. History In the original Ren & Stimpy, ''Ren is depicted as the rude, psychotic, and violent "friend" of Stimpy - to the point they often live together in the same house: although Ren cares for Stimpy he is also extremely selfish, lazy and intolerant - this coupled with the stupidity of Stimpy often causes Ren to become abusive towards his friend, usually in exaggerated and graphic ways. Ren is famous for his habitual slapping of Stimpy whenever he becomes enraged, his fist often growing comically large before he attacked - his favorite expression is "you idiot!" spoken in a heavy accent: despite the obvious abuse he receives, Stimpy is often quite happy to allow Ren to do so, being too stupid and/or gentle to think of fighting back. Ren also has a habit of breaking down into psychotic babbling that turns violent, with nightmarish imagery often being shown as Ren drifts into what can only be described as madness - sometimes instead of becoming violent Ren would instead break down into tears (suggesting he has no real control over his emotions, a fact later confirmed in the ''Adult Party version of the show). Villainous Acts *He constantly abuses Stimpy by hitting and torturing him. *In Space Madness, He becomes a maniac and encourages Stimpy into pushing The History Eraser Button which erases the characters from existence. *In Sven Hoek, he nearly beats Stimpy with a bat and he also details how he shall torture Stimpy and Sven (his cousin who came to visit) after they destroy his prized possessions which leads to his downfall when he urines on the Don't Whizz on the Electric Fence game and gets electrocuted and ends up in Hell. *In Stimpy's Fan Club, He gets jealous of Stimpy's fame while he recieves no mail and almost crosses the Moral Event Horizon as he tries to kill Stimpy in his sleep but his conscious intervenes and stops him, then in the morning when he receives a letter from Stimpy he breaks down and feels sorry for being a jerk. **He destroyed Australia with a mere push of a button (although this was in Ren's imagination). *In The Cat That Laid The Golden Hairball, He brutally tortured and suffered Stimpy into hwarfing hairballs for money which he almost gets killed but soon as the episode is over, they all begin to dance in celebration. *In Man's Best Friend, When George Liquor encourages Ren to attack him, Ren takes the opportunity to retaliate, bludgeoning him madly paddling with an oar until he's unconscious (this is easily one of the show's most controversial scenes of all time and continues to be censored to this day, only available via internet video-sharing sites). *In Jimminy Lummox, He does cruel things including prank phone calls, contaminating the tap water, torturing at baby birds, and killing a fly by trying to rip one of its wings off, which leads to Stimpy lending his conscience, Jiminy Lummox, to Ren to set him right, by pummeling him when he abuses Stimpy which upsets him more. *In Cheese Rush Days, He crosses the Moral Event Horizon when he leaves Stimpy in a cave to die for money which leads to his defeat in the where he gets run over by Stimpy after getting booted from a place where he sells a tiny nugget to a guy which he rejects. *In Double Header, He attempts to send Stimpy away to the farest planet, Ursa Minor after the years which caused Ren to hate him. *In Bell Hops, He attempts to take a picture of Mr. Noggin for $1,000,000, despite not caring about his backstory which his greed gets the better of him in the end when his money gets taken away by his boss. Quotes }} Trivia *The origin of the gag of Ren being referred to as a "mosquito" could have been inspired by how many of the cast and crew members had at first believed him to be a fly or a mosquito after seeing his concept art. *It is implied several times throughout the show that Ren may be older than Stimpy, perhaps by a large margin. This is supported by how in Ren's Retirement, Ren is stated to be ten - 53 in dog years - while Stimpy is said in "Stimpy's Big Day" to be three - 28 in cat years. **In "I Was a Teenage Stimpy" Stimpy was shown to go through puberty, with Ren taking on the role of a conservative father to him, being happy that once Stimpy 'grew up' he'd have somebody to take care of him. **Furthermore, his voice is deeper in an attempt to make him sound older in the Adult Party Cartoon version. See also *Ren Höek (Adult Party). *Ren Höek at Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Category:Animals Category:Titular Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Insecure Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Remorseful Category:Male Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:Ferals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nihilists Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Self-Aware Category:Ensemble Category:Dissociative Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Revived Category:Internet Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Mischievous Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychotic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Vandals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Golddiggers Category:Egotist